1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel loader, and in particular to a wheel loader equipped with an exhaust treatment device, such as a diesel particulate filter device.
2. Background Information
Recently, as exhaust gas regulation is tightened, wheel loaders are being equipped with two or more types of exhaust treatment devices (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,668). These exhaust treatment devices include, for example, a diesel particulate filter (DPF) device and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) device. The diesel particulate filter device collects and removes particulate matter, such as soot, included in the diesel engine exhaust. The selective catalytic reduction device reduces nitrogen oxides (NOx) in the exhaust gas.
A plurality of exhaust treatment devices are disposed above an engine in the invention according to U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,668. The exhaust treatment devices are mounted on a flat platform. The platform is covered above the engine. The platform is supported by a base frame provided below the edges of the platform. The base frame is supported by legs that are coupled to a vehicle frame around the engine. The platform is provided with holes for allowing a connecting pipe joining the engine and the exhaust treatment device to pass through, and holes for reducing the weight of the platform.